


A Highly Intellectual Conversation

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done tonight:</p><p>These two have a language all their own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Highly Intellectual Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> The sillier my "busman's holidays" get, the scarier "Oasis" is becoming...

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Wait. What?"

The Doctor and Anna of Arendelle smiled at each other in complete agreement.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wanted Eight's companion to be a surprise, so I didn't put her in the character or fandom listing. And this has GOT to be the SHORTEST thing I've ever done! And it was inspired by a double bill Tuesday night of "Frozen" and the "TVM".


End file.
